Voicemail
by colormeember
Summary: "It's Julia. She's alive. Or so my voicemail tells me." Those were the words that tumbled out of Elijah Goldsworthy's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

"This is where I killed my girlfriend." Even though we had this conversation over two weeks ago, that sentence swirled around and around in my cluttered brain. I couldn't believe he took the blame for her death; she was hit by a drunk driver. She should have at least had a reflector on her bike or something! Teenagers these days were just, well, UGH! But, it really wasn't his fault. I really hated that he took the blame for it. I mean, sure they had a fight, but nobody's perfect, right?

The bus came to a halt, brakes screeching and all, and I broke out of my intense contemplation. I looked out the window and saw the black hearse pull into the Degrassi parking lot. I could hear Deadhand blasting from inside the bus. The hearse came to a halt and began to turn into a parking space. It was Eli. I never really knew why he did have a hearse. He never really cared what people thought about him. So, I guess him and his mindset decided to buy a hearse one day, and no one stopped him. Quickly, I gathered my belongings and walked off the bus and down the stairs, almost falling off the last one. I looked over at Eli. He was laughing as he slung his black book bag over his shoulder, and when he saw me a wide smirk pulled across his face. Embarrassed, I looked down and shuffled across the parking lot.

"Clare, be careful! Wouldn't want you falling off the school bus. What a great story that would make!" He chuckled and slammed Morty's car door. He wore black jeans, a black printed T-shirt, and that black blazer- the one he wore every single day. I never did see him without it on. Those big green eyes were staring at me, they were so gorgeous! And his smile was icing on the cake.

"Well, an even better story would be if you hit someone with your hearse and they lived. Ironic much?" I looked up at him and smiled. He was taller than me by a few inches, but he was still rather short compared to everyone else.

"Yeah, that would be quite ironic. So how was your weekend? Didn't get hit by a hearse, did ya?" He stood by my side and we started toward the school.

"Very funny, Eli," I joked, "Well, there was this one guy that looked like he needed a hearse at the Church fundraiser."

"He looked that bad, eh?" Eli asked, as we neared the front entrance of the school. The students that were there at the moment were scribbling on paper, most likely finishing last minute homework that was probably due first period.

"Even worse! You should have seen him; he was like the living dead!" I giggled and Eli smiled at me. He held the door open for me and we walked in. The doors creaked open and colorful lockers, flyers, and depressed-looking students appeared in sight.

It was definitely another Monday, everyone was moping around and looked like they got about two minutes of sleep last night. Yep, a typical Monday.

He walked me to my locker; I unlocked it, and opened the door. I caught him eyeing the door. Nothing was different about it, so what was so amusing to him?

"What are you staring at?" I looked at him, puzzled.

"You _still _have the Rob Pattinson poster in your locker?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, do you have a problem with sparkly vampires?" I asked mockingly.

"Maybe I do, Do I even compare to sparkly vampires or buff werewolves?"

"You come close, but you have to admit, no one can compare to their greatness."

"Sure," he rolled his eyes and I slammed my locker.

"Ready for class?" He asked.

"Yeah," and with that he placed his arm around my frail shoulder, it seemed to fit there perfectly, and we walked to first period.


	2. Chapter 2

"Slow down, what are you doing, pretending to play Need for Speed or something?"

"I'm not trying to take mailboxes down, so I'm good, right?" He looked over, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Eli! Seriously slow down! Nobody needs to be hit by a hearse today!"

"Fine," I saw an overly-dramatic frown cross his face.

"Oh please, save it for Drama Club."

"Who said anything about Drama Club?"

"Me, just now."

"Why, would I ever do Drama Club? That would permanently damage my reputation as a creepy bad-ass." That smirk was back on his face.

"Yes, apparently you're obsessed with skulls and death!"

"Says who?"

"Just about everybody."

" Who cares about 'everybody'? All I care about is me and you." He looked over at me, and I was blushing, furiously. It was quite embarrassing.

"I think you're gonna explode." He joked as he looked as my cheeks.

"Never," I looked over at him, giggling.

We were on our way to the Dot to work on yet, another assignment Mrs. Dawes assigned. I was starting to like the overflow of assignments she'd been giving us. More time with Eli. As always, obnoxious music was flooding out of the speakers and into the hearse. Together, we sang the lyrics… I mean he didn't have a wide array of music so by now I knew some of the songs.

"Since when do you like Third Eye Blind?" He asked over the blaring music, smiling approvingly.

"Well, you only play this CD every week.."

"It's a great CD! It deserves to be played every week."

All of the sudden, a heard a loud ringing. Was that Eli's cell phone? But, he rarely got calls or texts, and if he did, they were from Adam or me.

"Hey, I think your phone's ringing!"

"What?" He yelled over the music.

"Your phone is ringing!"  
"WHAT?" He was messing with me. I picked up the phone and threw it at him, his eyes still on the road. He looked down, startled, turned the music down a few notches, and scanned the screen.

"I don't know the number."

"Then, don't answer it!"

"Yeah, if they need me they'll leave a voicemail."

"Oh God, your voicemail is hilarious."

"What's wrong with it?" He asked, jokingly.

"Well, it sounds like your blaring music in the background for one-" He cut me off.

"I was! Is that a problem?"

"Second, you're like yelling into the receiver. And third, it goes like this: "Hey, It's Eli. You need me? I'm not here." Beep." I parroted in my best man voice. I could hear him laughing.

"What? I'm just stating the facts!" He continued to laugh, so I gave in.

He turned the steering wheel and we rolled around a corner and the Dot appeared in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Morty's blaring music was turned down a few notches and Eli and I were sitting in my driveway.

"Well, that was fun!" I exclaimed.

"Holly J flipping on that waiter? Priceless. Someone should have gotten that on camera," Eli was cracking up in the driver's seat and I joined in. I mean it was hilarious.

"I feel bad for the waiter though, I mean smoothie isn't the best on your hair," I chuckled, peeking a look at him.

"Well, I hope he likes banana or else he's screwed!" Eli replied, still laughing at the incident. After a few minutes, our laughter subsided and the hearse fell quiet.

"So, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Of course you will."

He looked over at me and we leaned into each other. My lips found his and we kissed passionately. A minute later, my fingers were combing through his hair and his were doing the same in mine. After a few minutes, but what seemed like 3 seconds, he pulled away. I looked into his eyes, they were so intriguing, and I leaned back into the passenger seat and shivered.

"Well, I'd better go!"

"See you, Eli," I started to say, "Wait! Didn't you get a phone call earlier?"

He looked confused, "That was random. And yeah, I should probably check that. Might be important or something!" I continued sitting in the passenger seat, the leather against my thighs.

"I still can't get over your voicemail. The person was probably laughing too hard and forgot to leave a message."

"Very funny, Clarebear!"

I heard the auto voice ask for him to enter 'his password then press pound'. He sat there, his body still as he listened.

"W-What? That's not possible!" I heard him say into the receiver, even thought no one was listening, but me, "She can't be back!"

Confusion and curiosity swept over me and I began to imagine multiple different scenarios, "Who's back?"

"But she _died._"

"What are you talking about?"

"How is this possible?" He sat in his seat, stunned.

"Care to clue me in, Elijah?"

"It's Julia. She's alive. Or so my voicemail tells me."


	4. Chapter 4

We entered into the Dot, hand in hand, as we strolled past the numerous tables and Degrassi students. Waiters and waitresses were scrambling around, taking orders and carrying multiple trays. The air smelled of grease and French fries. It was a typical Friday night. Eli escorted me to a table and we sat down. I wasn't sure why he wanted me here. And I wasn't sure why I had agreed to this obscure meeting. I didn't actually want to be here, but Eli had teased me about backing down and I wasn't going to let him win, plus I always had fun with Eli; it was like he could make me laugh on the worst possible day you could imagine. Our relationship was odd, all we did was make fun of each other, and nothing was really ever official.

"So, I'm glad you finally caved in." Eli said nervously from across the table. His eyes were lingering around the room while he was tensely tapping his hand on the table.

"Well, after you begged. It was the least I could do," I defended myself, a smile pulled across my face.

"I was not begging, Mrs. Edwards. I just wanted immensely for you to join me tonight." A smirk appeared on his face and he resorted to tapping his finger, obviously still nervous.

"I'm sure you did. Then why is my cell phone's inbox filled with texts from you asking me to meet you at the Dot?" I questioned.

"I just wanted you to accompany me tonight at this gourmet restaurant. That's all, is there a problem?" The smirk began to fade from his lips as it turned into a smile. However, his apprehension was still visible.

"Obviously the Dot is the most elaborate joint in Toronto. There is no disagreement there." I stifled a laugh and peered into Eli's eyes. Calmness swept over him like a tidal wave and I watched as his nervousness gradually vanished. However, he continued to peer around the room, as though he was looking for something. We both knew what he was looking for. Eli always kept his emotions bottled up, and never let anyone know how he felt as he hid it behind a wall. Of course, I had my share of problems and my personal wall too, but I felt that I could help him. He was a hard book to read, but I could read him-to an extent; he was apprehensive, something was vexing him.

"I'm glad you don't have a problem with my diner of choice." He cocked his head slightly to the side as he finished his sentence.

"And why would I have a problem with it?" I asked, curious of what went on in his reasoning.

"I thought you had higher standards, Edwards?"

"Not all the time, I am here with _you_." I raised my eyebrows, smiling contently at my come back and wondering what remark would tumble out of his mouth next.

"That is true, you lowered your standards, just for me?" He smiled, looking me straight in the eye, it seemed like he could view my innermost thoughts and fears with just one glance.

"Yes, you should be quite smug." He reached across the table and grabbed my hands, still smiling as I started to blush.

I continued impatiently and rather intimidated, "When is she suppose to be here?"

As the last sentence tumbled out of my mouth, I saw her. She graced through the door in black skinny jeans, a button down purple shirt, and a dark blue hoodie with "Deadhand" printed across the front. As I stared, Eli swiveled around and his eyes became large as he saw the figure moving towards us. Her perfectly straight, dirty blonde hair streamed down her shoulders and her back. As the light reflected off her flawless face, I could see the surplus of eyeliner she had applied. However, she wasn't the prettiest flower in the garden. She walked over to our table as she eyed Eli, eyeing her. I didn't know whether to be jealous or happy. She then looked over at me, and shot me an un-approving look. As she stood at our table, only one word tumbled out of Eli's mouth-

"Julia."


	5. Chapter 5

She smiled at the response from Eli and me as she pulled up a chair and sat at our quaint table, made only for two. However, she obviously missed that memo and I watched as she scooted her chair closer to Eli's and shot me yet another shady look.

"Elijah?" Julia asked, as she posed in the seat next to me. She smelled oddly of vanilla and wood chips.

"Julia." Elijah stated, shocked as he eyed the girl beside him. I was tempted to yell "CLARE!" but I didn't want to mess this up for Eli, after all she was supposedly dead for a whole year without him knowing she was alive and well. This must be a shock to him, after digesting the fact that he believed she was gone and never coming back. But, here she was.

"I know this is awkward, Eli, but it's me," She said as she noted Eli's confusion.

"I know, but I thought you were dead. That car hit you." He gazed at her puzzled. Then, he looked over at me, smiling a reassuring smile. I hoped he meant it. I hoped that he really wanted to smile at me, at a time like this. I prayed that he felt the connection that I did and that he wouldn't let her ruin this for us. I eyed her up, wondering what move she would craft next.

"It's complicated," She stated as she got up, hugged him, and simply kissed his cheek as though it meant nothing. But I knew, deep down, she wanted to stir jealousy, and she was fulfilling her scheme. She didn't really think she would get away with it that easily, did she? I just merely pulled a fake smile across my lips as I sat there, observing the reunion that was taking place in front of me. She returned to her seat, smiling as she watched my expression.

"And who's this?" She asked, snarling as she scrutinized me, purely sitting there with my arms crossed staring back at her.

"This is my girlfriend, Clare," Eli beamed a smile across from me as he slid his hand in mine. His abnormally large wrist was covered with black leather bracelets and my father's broken watch.

"I see." She said bitter-sweetly as she eyed me up, again. She glanced over at me again, her eyes glaring. Then, she quickly pulled herself together and smiled the sweetest smile at Eli. So her personality type was sweet and sour? Huh?

"You know what? I'll let you two get acquainted. All this excitement is too much, I'll be right back." Smiling at the two of us, he shuffled across the room to the bathrooms and gave us one glance back before he opened the Men's bathroom door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with a guy like that?" The words came scowling out of her lips glossed with too much black lip stick.

"Excuse me?" I asked, offended that her first words to me would be those. I always pictured Julia as a rational girl; I guess that image was changing. Fast.

"Stay away from him." She looked me straight in the eye as she threatened me.

"It is a free country." I shot back at her. She was not going to boss me around. We had just met approximately three minutes ago, and this is how she wanted to start of things with me?

"Who cares? Stay away. Or there will be consequences." Her expression didn't waver and I could tell this was serious.

"Eli thought you were dead for a _year_. And you decided to come back now? Looks like you have some explaining to do." I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest as a smug expression danced across my face.

"I mean it." She growled at me, her eyes solid with fury and her mouth a straight line that showed no emotion whatsoever, obviously she wasn't the sympathetic type.

"Try to make me." I threw another comment her way. I could tell she was getting fed up with me and I hoped Eli wouldn't take forever in the "little men's room" he needed to come, sweep me off my feet and carry me out of here.

She stared at me, her expression still definite as she glared at me with her blue eyes, which seemed to be buried under too much eyeliner and mascara. Correction, they were covered with too much eye make up. I casually glanced around the Dot as I still felt her eyes on me. We both turned as we heard a door open and close and Eli walked our way, he was smiling obviously oblivious to the brawl that had just happened.

"Are you two besties forever now?" He smirked as he returned to the table and sat back down.

"Whatever you say, Elijah." Julia simply stated as she threw a bitter-sweet smile his way. She was trying way too hard.

"If you want to label it." I smiled back at him, but worry was creased in my brow. I wondered whether he would believe me or deny that Julia would act like that. However, I felt no threat at all over Eli. I knew, he would never want to be back with that flat-haired rat again. At least, I hoped not.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys. So this is just a filler chapter, there's more intense stuff to come. ;] If you liked it, show some love, please?**_

Looking out at the shimmering water, the moonlight was bouncing off the midnight blue oasis seeming to make it sparkle as Eli and I sauntered along the shore and squished the soft, moist sand in between our toes. I was trying to avoid stepping on the shells, as I held my shoes in my hand, grasping them tightly. It seemed like much longer than a few minutes without talking as we continued our moonlit stroll until one of us said something. The "Julia Situation" had both our minds spinning and honestly, I hadn't a clue what to say about it.

"You know I would never let her get between us." He broke the silence as he looked down at me; I could feel his eyes on my back as my chestnut hair was blown back by the slight wind that approached me.

"I know, I was just feeling intimidated, I guess is the word." I finally parted my lips as we continued to walk.

"And why would you be intimidated by her? You have nothing on her, Edwards." I looked up as he smirked down at me and I couldn't help but smile a slight smile, then I quickly went back to staring at the sandy ground and squishing the murky substance underneath my feet.

"When you went to the bathroom, she happened to say, uhm, some things." I hesitated as I spoke the words that parted from my lips.

"Oh really. Did she now?" He asked, a curious tone in his voice, while we continued to walk.

"Oh yes. It just so happens she did."

"And what may these words have been?"

"She was wondering why you were with me. And in a nut shell, she stated that I shouldn't go near you again."

He quietly chuckled to himself, "And you listened to her? We broke up for a reason. She was way too clingy. And was constantly cramping my style."

Now it was my turn to giggle, "Your style? And what does that include?"

"Well, a hearse. Some eye liner, a couple Dead Hand shirts, and some girl named Clare Edwards."

"Oh really? Now I'm included in some goth boy's style?" I joked, "Where is my life leading?"

"If you want to get technical, right to this lake." He pointed over at the sparkling body of water. He looked down at me, as I peered up at him. His large, green eyes seemed to pierce me. The light from the moon glimmered on his shining, black hair as it moved vaguely in the small amount of wind. Now, we were standing face-to-face along the lake's shore.

"Just pretend like she's not here."

"How? It's a little hard to do because she's here. Living and breathing."

"Listen, Clare. Don't be intimidated by her. She's just another typical teenage girl. But, you. You're different."

I couldn't help but smile. Here was a bad-ass teenage boy who refused to attire in anything except black, drive a hearse, get multiple detentions supporting multiple incidents on school property and _I _ could bring out his sensitive side. I would have never imagined half of these words that he said to have tumbled out of his mouth. But, I guess it was possible. Anything was possible. However, there was much more to him than the eye met. I was always taught never to judge a book by its cover.

"I think I'm done worrying, for now at least." I smirked up at him and he reached down to grab my hand. Our fingers intertwined and we continued our walk down the beach, under the moonlight.

"Any time you need reassuring, I'm here."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Now this is portrayed in Eli's POV. Just incase you were getting confused… Review, review, review. Positive criticism is welcomed! Oh and sorry, the chapters are rather short…**_

Morty's leather seats seem to absorb the frigid temperature as I sat in the driver's seat in front of her apartment complex. Small, crystal-like flakes began to brush against the wind shield as they floated down from the gray clouds that hovered overhead. I sat and watched the small, digital clock installed in the dashboard as the time passed me by. While the small, green numbers seemed to stand still, the World seemed to pass by. She had called me here to walk, but about what? She was here, living and breathing as Clare had stated, and she was going to alter my life once again. I was happy with where I stood now, and I wasn't going to let her change anything in my life. Her supposed "death" had taken its toll on me before, and I had suffered through hell for nothing. I sat in that glacial leather seat for what seemed like forever, but the clock contradicted me by saying approximately six minutes had passed. Finally, the door of the complex creaked open slowly and out she came. He hair was now black, I theorized she was returning back to her normal self. Before the incident, she always wore black and her hair was never naturally covered. It wavered from black to purple to blonde in a sequence of months. Black skinny jeans and a purple hoodie hugged her thin body; she saw me, slightly waved, and started walking towards the car.

I heard her lift the handle, but the door didn't budge and she began to knock on the window.

"Uhm, you locked me out.." She sounded annoyed as she continued to knock on the window.

"Oh, right." I stated as I pressed the "unlock" button and she budged the door open.

"So you wanted to talk? Make it quick I'm meeting Clare in an hour." I stared straight ahead, not even bothering to look at her. Although I felt a twinge of guilt from trying to block her out of my life, I didn't want to give her the wrong impression.

"Yeah, while we were dating, I kept something from you…" Her voice trailed off as she angled her head to look over at me, wondering what my reaction was from her start of the conversation.

"That doesn't matter now. The past is the past." I retorted back at her.

"No, you should know something about me."

"I knew everything about you, Julia. And then you disappeared from my life. Why should I try to connect with you again? Why?" I asked her, furious and annoyed.

"Because. It's important -" I cut her off. We had shared everything. I opened up to her about practically my whole life and she didn't even tell me the truth. She had kept secrets from me. Was I not trustworthy? Of course. Who was I kidding, Julia wasn't a trustworthy person from the start…

"You lied to me?"

"No, no! I didn't lie to you!"

"Then you kept things from me?"

"Yeah, but it was for the best."

"Of course it was," I rolled my eyes at her , " I wasn't ever going to pull a Benedict Arnold.

"I knew you wouldn't. But I thought it would be better you didn't know!" Her voice began to raise as tears brimmed her eyes.

"I get it. I wasn't trustworthy. Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You were trustworthy. I was planning to tell you something else, Scrooge." I scoffed at her nick name for me while she continued to stare at me. I didn't return the favor.

"Really? What was it?" I demanded, getting tired from this game.

I finally raised my head and looked over at her to see her staring at me sympathetically, a tear running down her cheek.

"That wasn't me who got hit by the car."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays! Here's Chapter 8, enjoy! I'm trying to make my chapters longer.. And if I get a positive feedback and more reads, I'll update more :] This Chapter is juicy ;] I enjoy writing this, a lot! And I hope to continue, thank you to all my readers! You can follow me on Twitter Aislinn_Army . I'm not giving out my personal, yet! Enjoy…**_

Julia continued with her rant, as we sat still placed in the front seat of Morty. Now, tears were present as they glided down her flawless cheeks and over her high cheek bones. Her mascara and eyeliner were smeared around her eyes and she began to look like a distraught raccoon. I sat in awe as listened to the words that flowed out of her mouth, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. The snow was falling heavier now, the larger flakes were floating down at a noticeably faster pace as they swirled around the car, almost engulfing it. While, the small, green numbers flew by on the digital clock in the dash, she continued to poor out her heart and soul…

"Her name was Kylie," She began as tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to spill over as she stuttered over her words, "My parents weren't expecting me that night, they thought I was staying over your house. But after that fight, I went home. They thought I was Kylie because they had been expecting her to come home from her boyfriend's. When I told them I was Julia, they thought I was just kidding around with them. As Kylie was walking home from the train station, she got hit by a car. Not me. My parents sent her off because she was always getting into trouble and they didn't want her around, so they sent her to her boyfriend's. They also hated the fact that she was a teen mom."

I wasn't sure what to believe or what to say to her. She looked like a distraught mess; She was a distraught mess. All these years, she had kept this from me. I wondered what else she refused to tell me as well. I leaned my head back against the leather head rest as her breathing finally started to return to normal, thoughts running wild in my head. Why hadn't she told me about her before? So if the words that she spoke were true, then Julia was back in my life again. Except, I didn't really want her back. I had let her into my world, only to have it crash around me when I heard the news that she was gone. But, why hadn't she told me then?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You waited a year to come and tell me this. My life was a living hell." I said, gritting me teeth as I peered over at her.

"I'm sorry! I just thought that since my parents didn't believe me, you wouldn't either. Now your life doesn't have to be hell. I'm not going anywhere." She retorted. It seemed like she thought my life would be better with her here, when in all reality, it wouldn't. I was happy with where I stood with Clare and we didn't need any disruptions. Clare was mine. No one was going to change that. Not even my supposed first love.

"You waited too long," I stared at the windshield and continued, "My life is finally falling into place now, without you."

She stared back at me with a hurt expression, but I knew she would shake it off, she was determined which could sometimes end up as a bad thing on my part.

"That's going to have to change, Elijah. I'm frickin' back now. I thought you'd be happy."

"I am. But I only want to be friends with you at most. Ok? My damn life is finally making sense and I don't need you to screw it up again."

"Fine." She simply stated, her eyes sparkling with mischief while she checked her make up in the rear view mirror. She was obviously over her rant and now was only focused oon making herself presentable now.

"But this doesn't change anything. I still want you."

I ignored her comment and saw that out of the corner of my eyes she was gradually scooting closer to me. That's when I glanced out of the corner of my eye to check the time: 6:47. I was meeting Clare at 7.

"Listen, Julia. It's been, uh, interesting. But, I have to go meet my girlfriend." I made sure I put an emphasis on _girlfriend_, as in taken, not on the market; What was it going to take to get this to run through her head?

"Have fun. But not too much without me." She replied flirtatiously. I awkwardly ignored her comment once again as I pretended to be interested with the white powder drifting towards the windows. It wasn't hard to block the girl I once loved from my heart and soul. As I twisted in my seat to grab the snow scraper I harbored in the back seat, I saw her staring at my contently, trouble was dancing in her eyes.

I unlatched the door handle, swung the door open, and placed my feet on the newly snow-powdered road. The snow scraper scraped the newly fallen snow easily off the windshield and Julia made her way out of the car and began to walk towards me.

"Do you need some help there, soldier?" She asked mockingly while she made her way around the car and over to me.

"I think I have it under control." I answered, practically stating that I did not need nor want her help. But, she insisted that she helped anyway by continuing on her way over to me. She stood in back of me and placed her hands nonchalantly on my shoulders, slowly moving them down to the ice scraper that I held in between my bare hands. Her body began to move with mine as I continued to scrape off the snow. Her hands grasped mine, startling me and sending chills up and down my spine.

"I'll help you." She stated, not even letting me argue with her as she whispered in my ear.

"Julia. What the hell are you doing?" I asked, outraged that she would try something like this on me. She should have known me well enough to know I didn't tolerate this shit. She continued to "help" me clear Morty's windshield.

"Winning you back." She simply replied as she began to kiss my cheek and caress my neck. In a matter of seconds, she was sucking on my neck. I quickly pulled away from her, shook off the scraper, and lightly pushed her away.

"You know I have a low tolerance for bullshit." I glared as I gritted my teeth. I had to admit that I didn't totally object to what she was doing to me.

"Who said this was bullshit? This is reality. And in reality, you're mine. Whether Clare likes it or not."

Backing away slowly, I muttered,"I liked it better when you were dead."

"I'm back. Like it or not. And I get what I want."

With that, I stormed back to Morty, opened the door, and threw my utensil over to the passenger seat. It flung snow all over the floor of the car, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get as far away from Julia as possible. A boy can only take so much in one day; I was still digesting the fact that she was here the whole time, in utter shock. I then flung the car in reverse and backed out. As I drove down the road, I glanced back through the rearview mirrors and saw that she was gone. A fresh track on foot prints lead to the entrance of the apartment complex.

My phone started to buzz in the glove compartment. _Clare._ How was I suppose to explain this to her? Tell her my Ex was back from the dead and had made out with my neck, while telling me she was going to get me back? No. I was not going to let that happened. And Clare didn't have to know. I looked down at my phone: _One new text message._

I flipped my phone open as I drove down the road and into an intersection.

_One new text message from Julia:_

_Always._


End file.
